


Worship His Body As If It Were A Temple.

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Bokuto Loves Akaashi's Body, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Didn't Know How Kinky I Was Until Now, I Offered To Write This And It Became This, If You Have A Request Please Put It In The Comments, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Oh God Yes, Omega Akaashi Keiji, One Shot, Part Of My Requests For My One Year Anniversary On AO3, Pregnant Sex, This Is A Gift For Monty, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, belly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: The prompt he gave me:6 months pregnant Akaashit spent the day at Kenma and Kuroo's while Bokuto was at work. He takes Akaashi home and fluff ensues. Then later on they fuck and Bokuto does to whole body worship thing. When they're done, Bokuto talks to Akaashi's belly. Basically more cute shit until they fall asleep. Spooning.Those were his exact words so. Let's do this!





	Worship His Body As If It Were A Temple.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MontySenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontySenpai/gifts).



One of the many joys in life... is pregnancy. It comes with so many great things. Things like maternal instinct, a stronger bond with your mate if you have one and of course the baby. However, the bad things outweigh simply because there's so many. For example: stretch marks, bloating, food cravings, morning sickness, inability to stand up on your own, increased sex drive that is only good if you have a mate who is willing to get down and dirty, despite your huge belly, stretch marks and constantly having to pee. And yeah, Keiji hated to ask of those things and yet... what he hated the most was how fucking clingy he is.

So yeah. Keiji hated being alone nowadays. He hates the fact that when he's with Koutarou, he's always wanting to cuddle... or have sex. But he refused to let his mate see him like that, all fat and stretched.. in more ways than one. He hates the fact that when the Alpha is at work, he needs to be babysat by their friends. It's bullshit.

Ok. Well. Yes, Kenma and Tetsurou are going through a similar thing, preparing to bring a baby into the world as well, though much less developed that the six and a half months Keiji has under his belt. But still! He feels awkward. I mean, really. On the days that Keiji becomes lonely due to his mates absence, he spends the day with his fellow omega, though sometimes, by addition, Tetsurou.

Today had been one of those days. Koutarou had to attend some sort of staff meeting, despite it being his off day, leaving Keiji to wake up to a cold bed, groaning when he heard the shower start running. He'd done what he knew what Koutarou would forget to, sending a quick text to their Alpha friend and make sure that Kenma would be home today and willing to hang out. 

He carefully got out of bed, though how was beyond me, and got dressed just in case. You see, our beautiful omega friend here loves his Alpha, but that's doesn't mean he loves his work schedule. Even more than that, he didn't love the way he gets because of his Alpha's schedule. He's selfish, unafraid to voice what he wants. Well... most of the time. Again. Sex is a big no no. 

But even now, as his husband is on his way to pick him up, he is feeling the urge. He's feeling the urge to take his Alpha home and strip him bare, stripping himself Don after and just feeling. He has a stronger will than that though. Oh, yes. Keiji well hold back. He will wait until he has given birth and lost all of that baby weight. Then. Then he will strip. Then he will let himself be... devoured.

Was that bad? He feels like it's bad. He's making his husband wait, though he knows that after Koutarou came home from the university he coaches at, he almost always had an erection. He knows this because he would always 'help' the Alpha. But then he got pregnant. Well. Too pendant to be comfortable when having sex. Which was about up to three and a half months of pregnancy before he started to swell. 

He'll, he had three months left of his pregnancy and then he'd probably need another three or four before he was comfortable and had lost all of the baby weight. Was it wrong of him to want to feel sexy and hot for his mate? No, probably not, though he didn't like knowing that when Kou got in the shower, he was touching himself to find some relief. He felt bad leaving Koutarou to his own devices like that but hey. He's pregnant and hormonal. So, really, he shouldn't feel bad. 

With that thought, Keiji laid his head against the back of the couch, feeling his eyes flutter closed, hoping to catch a small nap before his husband made an appearance. That hope lasted less than ten seconds before the door slammed open, a spiky haired man busting in. "Hey, hey, hey!! Did you miss me Keiji!?"

"I didn't miss your loud voice, that's for sure." From beside him, he heard Kenma hide a snort into the over sized hoodie he was wearing. It's probably Tetsu's.

"Akaaaaaashiiiii!" 

"You can't do that anymore, Bokuto-san. We're married." He teased, holding out his hands, motioning for the Alpha to help him stand up. 

"Up, we go!" He smiled, grabbing the others hands and pulling him upwards. 

"Yoink!!"

"Brooooooo!"

"Brooooooo!"

"Oh, God..." Kenma and Keiji chorused, the latter rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Kou... can we please go home now?" The omega asked, fluttering his eyelashes slightly. 

"Oh, of course, babe! Here, come on!" He held out his hand, offering it to Keiji to take and the omega pouted. "What's wrong?"

"You... you're not even going to walk over and take my hand? You're going to expect me to...? I'm carrying your-!"

"Ok, ok, ok! Babe, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad!"

"I'm not mad... just disappointed..." And by God, if this wasn't so pathetic, Kenma might've laughed, but he didn't because he knew he'd probably end up the same way. 

"Honey bunches... please, don't be disappointed in me..." The Alpha moved closer and Tetsurou simply looked confused as the the other encased his omega in his arms. "Let's go home, ok...?"

"Ok..."

The two began the trek home, the autumnal weather chilly against Keiji's thin skin, causing him to shiver and develop goose bumps. 

"Do you want my jacket, Keiji?"

"Yes, please."

The two spotted their waking, the duochrome haired man pulling the jacket off of himself and helping the omega put it on. It was kind of cute how the omega burrowed into the scent, Koutarou thought. Little did he know that his omega was getting off on the scent. 

You see, Koutarou never had a good sense of smell. Scents were a touch dull to him, excluding the scent of an omega in heat, of course. So no. He couldn't smell the arousal pouring of of his omega in waves. That didn't mean others couldn't. But his Alpha instinct told him to pull the other closer, grip his hand just a little tighter, not that Keiji minded anyway. After all, it was kind of hot, his Alpha getting protective.

What would Koutarou think? Knowing Keiji was withholding sex just to get off from his smell? He'd probably have a temper tantrum, throwing a fit until the other gave in. Keiji shifted slightly, Koutarou's hand falling off of his back and touching his ass over the thin posture of yoga pants. He heard the Alpha gulp.

"Keiji... you're-"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? I can feel how we-"

"I said no! We are not taking about this here, not are we going to do anything!"

They were standing in the elevator to their apartment and Kou looked angry. Not his usual putting whenever his mate would say he couldn't have ice cream for breakfast, oh no. He was really angry. Why though? Because he didn't tell his Alpha's that he was horny? Because the omega refused to have sex?

He thought silently until the doors opened, Koutarou grabbing his hand roughly and dragging him into their apartment. "What the Hell, Keiji?"

"W-What?"

"You're horny."

"This is correct."

"But you aren't going to let me help you."

"Correct, again."

"Why the Hell not!?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Keiji, you were getting wet from smelling my jacket. How are you going to say that?"

"I don't want to because I'm insecure."

"Huh...?"

"I'm huge, Koutarou. I have big, ugly stretch marks and my breasts are swelling and I look ugly."

"What do you mean you look ugly? Keiji, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met. I don't care about some stretch marks or about your tits filling. It's natural and it's beautiful. It shows that your body is holding my pups well. Our pups. You are do fucking beautiful, Keiji."

Now, Kou rarely swore. He only site when he got super excited or if he were angry. And right now, it'd leaning towards the latter but he's looking at Keiji do fondly, his hands reaching out to grab the omega's hips, pulling him flush against his front and Keiji could feel his husband interests pressed against him.

"K-Kou..."

"Let me prove it to you."

"W-What?"

"Lay down on the bed and let me prove it to you." The Alpha growled, telling the omega to lay down quickly.

The Alpha cruised the room slowly, climbing into the bed and rolling up the omega's shirt before a hand stopped him. "K-Kou, this is embarrassing..."

"No, it isn't." He hissed, leaning his head down and nuzzling Keiji's belly with his nose. The omega hasn't been expecting that, but he couldn't help a light smile when he did. 

In the next moment, Kou began to whisper sweet nothing's against his swollen tummy, small kisses here and there. But what had shocked him the most was whenever the Alpha's tongue darted out, reading his stretch marks with a groan. When omega's become with child, their skin begins to taste sweet, an attraction for mates and lovers combined. 

He could smell his soda getting worked up, though he knew he smelled the same way whenever Kou's long fingers slid underneath his shirt, hand cupping one of his breasts from over the bra he was wearing. He let out a gasp knowing he was increasingly sensitive in that area, though it only got worse whenever the Alpha pulled all of his clothes off, staring at him with hungry eyes. 

He reached his hands to cover his chest but the Alpha batted them away. "Let me look at you, Keiji. That's an order."

Keiji loved it whenever he was given orders. He'd get so turned on that he would start leaking from his ass, regardless of his heat or not. It was hot, seeing his Alpha order him like that. It was also hot when the Alpha's fingers would travel his body before they ended up at his hole, fucking him with his fingers until he was dripping wet.

But now, Kou's fingers wandered, though they stalled for a while at his chest before he reached out, unhooking the omega's bra and grinning when his swollen breasts fell against his chest, so full of milk and Koutarou couldn't stop himself from kissing them. He kissed all over the stretched skin, eventually sucking one of the pink nubs into his mouth and sucking.

Keiji let out a gasp, fingers darting to grasp at his mates hair. It felt so good and he felt his face heat up completely when he realized that milk had started to come out. Kou made such a pleased sound, his lips sucking a little harder and his tongue running over the nub, feeling the creamy substance slide down his throat.

"See, Keiji? You're amazing... creating this for our boys... I'm so proud..." He grinned, lips latching onto the flushed nope and lightly dragging his teeth over it, stimulating it to the point that Keiji couldn't help but moan. "Oh? Are you enjoying this, Keiji?"

The omega nodded, breathlessly, his face just as flushed as the rest of his body. "I-I do... will you fuck me, daddy...?"

And with that one word, Koutarou snapped, ripping off his sweatpants and throwing them towards the door before his fingers headed down, immediately shoving two thick digits into Keiji's siding entrance, stretching him out as quickly as possible. Keiji couldn't help but let his eyes trail towards the Alpha's biceps, practically eye fucking him as he watched the muscle flex as he twisted his wrist, pressing right into his prostate.

"God, Kou... I'm loose enough, just fuck me already."

"Keiji, we haven't had sex in months. I have to do this properly."

"What if I... told you that I fucked myself in their bathroom...?"

"What?"

"While I was at Kenma's... I leaned over the sink and I fucked myself on my fingers." He whispered, nipping at his Alpha's ear. "I fingered myself and thought of you, fucking me and coming inside of me."

This made the Alpha groan, licking at the omega's mark. "How about I make it more than a fantasy...?"

"Please, daddy... fuck me and fill me with your cum."

"With pleasure."

"K-Kou... I never want to be empty... I always want to be holding your pups..."

Within the next second, Koutarou was inside of Keiji, fucking him hard and fast, not even giving him a second to adjust. The omega didn't need it, his Alpha fucked him so well that he didn't have time to feel any pain, even after it was over. God, Keiji must look like such a whore: heavily pregnant, his bump flushed as he pushed the Alpha down, straddling his thighs and fucking himself on Koutarou's thick cock that was stretching him out. 

He pulled up slowly before dropping back down quick, hearing a gasp come from Kou. He knew how wet he was, how tight he was around his Alpha's cock. He smirked at this, finding his hips as he took the Alpha deep, fucking the cock inside of him with so much vigor. He could feel the Alpha's cock twitching inside of him, knowing that he might pop a knot just from the excitement.

Keiji groaned at the thought. A knot sounded so fucking great right now, stretching him until he was a helpless, quivering mess that had so much cum trapped inside of him. "Knot me, Kou..."

It was a helpless moan that tumbled from his lips, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge with every bounce. He came with a cry, the curve of his Alpha's cock hitting all of the right places. He could feel his husband begin to pull out and Keiji grabs his wrist, giving him a dark glare that practically said, "If you don't cum inside of me, I will fucking smother you in your sleep."

And so, Koutatou lay there, watching as Keiji continued to ride him, probably becoming overstimulated, which is probably what caused the tears that are cascading down his tan cheeks. Koutarou's cheeks were bright red, loving every second of his beautiful omega becoming a helpless mess over his cock. 

"K-Kou...!" He cried out, back arching whenever the Alpha's knot popped inside of him, swelling a bit more and locking them together. He'd found release twice. Hell, he wasn't even in heat and he felt so hot. 

"You look so beautiful, Keiji..." The Alpha murmured, carefully gripping the omega's hips and repositioning themselves to be more comfortable. The omega made a quiet whimpering sound, his eyes lifting to meet Kou's.

"I love your cock, daddy... it fills me so nicely... and your cum..."

The Alpha smiled at this, running a hand down to draw circles on Keiji's stomach. "So... you always wanna stay pregnant, huh?"

"O-Oh..." The omega flushed. "I didn't think I said that out loud..."

"Baby, if that's what you want, I will make sure you are always like this. So beautiful and heavy with my pups." He kissed the omega. "You look fucking fantastic. Especially when you are riding my cock."

"T-That's embarrassing, Kou..."

"It's true though." He chuckled, removing the hands that had moved to cover his omega's cheeks with his own. "Do you think our little boys will think I'm embarrassing?"

"Of course."

"I hope I'm the barbecue dad."

"Honey, you've been the barbecue dad since high school. You started to dance around the grill and sing Starving in context of the meat."

"Hah, you got me there."

'And I've got you.' Though Kou didn't say it aloud, he knew that the omega heard it, which is probably why he had the dopiest smile ever on his face in the next few seconds.


End file.
